My Butterfly Heart
by Daniellellelle
Summary: Rin discovers his feelings for Haru. But does the water-loving teen return them? Rei/Nagisa, Haru/Rin, and some Mikoshiba/Gou for everyone too.
1. Chapter 1

This was not happening. This was. Definitely. Not happening. This thing that was not happening was Mikoshiba's 'lounge camp out' as he called it, to help me accept my new position as the swim team captain. The only reason I ended up agreeing to this car-crash of an event is that Nagisa has this annoying habit of making his powder pink eyes glisten as he asks for the impossible, and the blonde knows it gets him whatever he wants whenever he wants. It wasn't that I don't like Mikoshiba, he's actually a great guy, even if he does have a thing for my sister. I've even learnt to deal with Nitori and his obsession with calling me 'Senpai' every hour of the day. The problem was that Mikoshiba had invited the Iwatobi Swim Team, because he thought it would help me move on and become more accepting of my new team. The problem, more precisely was Haru. Haruka Nanase. Even his name brought butterflies to my heart and goose bumps over my arms...

I can pinpoint the exact moment these feelings started. It was whilst training for the relay with Haru, Nagisa and Makoto when we attended Iwatobi Swim Club together as kids. I touched the wall, finishing my leg of the relay and looked up... He was diving over me with such beauty it brought tears to my eyes. So to solve this, I moved to Australia. I know, stupid idea. But I had to fulfil my Dads dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer, and I was NOT about to follow in his footsteps and be distracted with love. Wait... Did I just admit I loved Haru?! No.

No I didn't.

No, I can't...

So, here I was, staring at my wardrobe deciding what to wear to Mikoshiba's. I decided on some faded skinny jeans and my burgundy vest top, basketball shoes and my signature shark tooth necklace that hung low on my chest to top it off. Throwing my duffel bag over my shoulder and grabbing my duvet, I made my way out of my dorm alone and headed out. Nitori was already there, eager to help set up, so I decided to pick my sister up on the way; I know she'd like that.

After a few minutes of gossip and idle chatter we arrived. And who to open the door, but Haru. The butterflies returned to my heart.

Food was laid out in the kitchen where I was hiding, well I was With Rei and Nagisa, but still hiding nevertheless. There was no mackerel out so I knew Haru wouldn't come in here anyway. At that moment, Makoto walked in saying Mikoshiba wanted to put a film on so we were all to gather in the lounge and pick one. Resigned to the fact that if I didn't go, my sister Gou would personally drag me in there, I decided to keep my dignity and walk in on my own.

"So I'm up for a horror, anyone else?" I casually said as I walked into the room.

"As long as it contains water." Haru added. God, he really was an obsessed water freak, but that was one of the things I loved... No wait... _Respected _about him. I found a spot on the floor a comfortable distance away from him but close enough to Gou to keep an eye on her with Mikoshiba. She is my little sister after all.

"Awwwwwww RinRin! But Me and Rei want to watch a romantic film!" Nagisa whined.

"Wait what... I do?" Rei shot back.

Nagisa looked through his fringe up at Rei, his powder eyes changing the blue haired teens mind in an instant. A though crossed my mind that if swimming failed for him, Nagisa could make a very successful assassin... He looked so innocent nobody would ever suspect him of twisting every individual though you had to concede to his whims.

We finally decided on some horrible romantic film, Titanic I think, and of course, it had enough water in it for Haru to be happy. Mikoshiba ended up asleep with his arm round my sister, and Rei and Nagisa were watching intently with a box of tissues. Glimpsing out of the corner of my eye to see Haru, he had a dreamy look on his face, mesmerised by the water, looking love-struck by the ocean. And Nitori and Makoto, obviously bored, had started on the food.

"Awwwwwww _sniff _that was _sniff _beautiful" Rei said, whilst trying to hide the fact he'd been crying all the way through.

"Yeah it was! RINRIN DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU LIKE IT?" Nagisa shouted out whilst smiling his 100watt smile, waking up Mikoshiba in the process.

"Was alright I suppose" I replied, not wanting to admit I had been staring at Haru for most of it.

"Well I think it's about time for food... Well, whatever's left anyway" Gou said from her corner whilst shooting Nitori and Makoto friendly glares, which ended up with everyone giggling at them both.

The food was simple but nice, and the lack of mackerel was complained about, so Haru had to settle with either tuna or squid. I managed a few glances in his direction to make sure he wasn't too disappointed and noticed him looking directly at me. After he realised this though, he quickly looked to the side pouting and moved to the lounge to finish his meal with Makoto.

"Senpai Senpai!" Nitori appeared in front of me "what shall we do now?!" I think he'd had a _bit_ too much of the fizzy drinks.

"I know... Let's play a game." Nagisa said, with a deathly sweet smile plastered on his face, whilst skipping into the lounge.

_Oh god, do I really want to know...? _Was my last thought before exchanging a worried glance with Rei and entering the lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

So this game that Nagisa forced us into was a game of Truth. I knew this was going to be torture from the start, but as I said, the blonde had a skill of twisting you around his little finger.

"So you have to answer every question honestly, then you get to ask your own question to whoever you want" _There has to be a catch... Somewhere, there has to be, its NAGISA _"and if you don't, then the person that asked can think of any dare he or she wants and you _have _to do it! It sounds so fun!" There's the catch. I knew it.

Everyone seemed comfortable with that apart from one or two uncomfortable shufflings, may I add that I was one of those uncomfortable about this. I am not sharing my feelings with these people. I've worked hard on my uncaring reputation and am not about to ruin it by confessing my love... No wait... _friendship _for a certain raven haired boy sitting next to me. Sitting very close. Our knees were almost touching.

"Well as it's my house, I should start." Said Mikoshiba, sharing a bowl of popcorn with my sister and Nitori. "Gou, what's your favourite hair colour?"

"Um... Well... Um..." She stuttered whilst going red.

"Come on Gou! You have to answer! Its the rules!" Nagisa sang from the other side of Rei.

"OK fine! Its... Ginger OK?!" She blurted out, sending both her and Mikoshiba about the same colour as her crimson hair.

"Hey Mikoshiba, its almost like fate" Haru joked, earning a giggle from around the circle.

"Well now its my turn... Um... Makoto, what's your favourite animal?" Asked Gou, steering the game into safer grounds.

"I'm torn between a killer whale and the cute white cat that waits for me outside Haru's house everyday. Out of the two, I think i'd go for... The cat, because you can't really have a pet whale."

The group sighed at how innocent and cute Makoto could be sometimes, and he supplied a sideways smile just to top it off. He could probably get any girl, or guy even, he wanted with that smile.

"So Rei, Rin or Mikoshiba's butterfly? Which is the most beautiful?"

"That has to go to Mikoshiba, because he doesn't threaten to bite me whilst swimming." The tense air had gone and it was becoming playful and teasing. I took the relaxed moment to grab some snacks that had been moved from the kitchen to the middle of the blanket circle in the lounge, as the focus was turned to me. Oh god, Rei was looking at me...

"Rin, why did you move to Australia?"

Nobody knows the truth, only that I wanted to follow my Dads dream and become an Olympian, not that I couldn't deal with... Haru. So I suppose the half truth would do.

"To um... Follow my Dad's dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer. Australia was the best place I could think of to do that." Rei seemed convinced and didn't push the subject. However now I was feeling agitated, and as Nagisa had started this game, he deserved to pay for it. I flashed my shark teeth in his direction and asked: "Nagisa, where was yours and Rei's first kiss?" Which got an intake of breath from the whole room.

"I... What? I mean... We're not even... Why did you think we... How do you..." The stuttering teen was cut off by Rei whispering in his ear, the blonde then answering "whilst we were practising our exchanges at the pool the morning of our relay." He put on a sulking face, and Rei put an arm round him, which earned his secret lover a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek. "So um... You guys knew about us and were fine with it?" Nagisa stuttered out. "Of course we are! You two are so cute together!" Gou replied in an giggling girly voice, and everyone nodded in agreement. The two looked so happy it was adorable, but also slightly awkward to look at, it wasn't humanly possible to look that happy and in love and also remember to breathe at the same time. Rei's arm stayed round his shoulders and he snuggled into the other boy, whilst the blonde focused on Haru.

"Haruka, what do you love more? Swimming or Rin?"

My heart sped up as Nagisa shot me his signature sweet smile, knowing he was getting revenge.

But I was saved by Nitori's phone ringing. As he excused himself to answer it, the game was on pause. I grabbed some more sweets from the middle of the circle and looked quickly sideways at Haru. Just to notice he was deep in thought. Who ends up deep in thought when the answer to the question is obvious? He loved water; he was a water freak. But he looked like he was genuinely thinking about what to answer, which to be fair, scared me more than being flat out rejected.

Nitori returned, apologising and explained his mum had been called to work so had to go look after his siblings for the rest of the night.

"Goodbye everyone, Mikoshiba, Senpai. Thank you for inviting me." We got up to show him to the door and said goodbye, letting him leave the awkwardness that was about to come.

We returned to the lounge, and as it was getting dark we opened up our pillows and duvets more to turn it even more in to a five year old girly sleepover. Except that the question hung over my head, like an axe at my execution. The two couples snuggled together leaving Haru, Makoto and I to sit by ourselves.

"So Haru!" Nagisa giggled "make your choice!" This answer could affect my life forever, and I was struggling with the sheer weight of it. Why is he taking so long to answer? What does that mean? Is he thinking of a way to let me down slowly? Please just get it over with so I can sleep and fix the pieces of my broken heart alone.

Haru turned to me, ignoring everybody else in the room. This is the answer that determined my future.

"Rin is my reason to swim."

I stopped breathing. Like legitimately stopped. The butterflies were working overtime in my heart and it was making my head fuzzy.

"Soooo... What does that mean?" Rei asked.

The raven haired teen looked straight into my eyes, making my stomach do a flip. Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that I only ever dreamed about sparkled, and my chest was about to burst

"Rin" he repeated. I let out a breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- hey guys, just thought I'd introduce the story at this point, but I'm pretty sure you've figured its just RinHaru cuteness with my other favourite ships too. So this is my first Fanfic I decided to write, so any reviews of how I'm doing would be appreciated. I'll update this on Sundays from now on, I just kinda went on a writing spree and got carried away :') so enjoy reading chapter three, I hope you love it, sorry it's a bit short. Now I have a week to update, these chapters will get longer, promise. So yeah, read, enjoy, and I'll see you Sunday :D**

The game swiftly moved on, but all I wanted was to get Haru alone to ask him what exactly just happened and it nagged at my every thought. However everyone else was slowly falling asleep and the boy of interest also followed, soon asleep next to me. I couldn't help lying down next to him and staring. He looked so peaceful whilst asleep, younger and more vulnerable. It was taking all of my strength not to move the lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes, which was making him scrunch up his nose in his sleep. I could see Rei and Nagisa from here sleeping close together, but my sister got to sleep upstairs because it was a boys' sleepover, which meant I didn't need to watch her and worry all night about Mikoshiba, but that left me room to think about other things. About Haruka. Since when did he have feelings for me? And how strong were these feelings? Was it just a little more than friendship or was it L... Love?

With all this in my mind I finally found sleep pulling me in deeper.

I woke to a hand touching my chest. I opened my eyed to find that Haru had shuffled closer in his sleep, and there was just a matter of centimetres separating our noses. His aqua eyes flew open, he probably felt me watching him, and sat up moving away quickly. "I'm s...sorry I um... tend to move around in my sleep and kinda... ended up nearer... um... I'm gonna go the the bathroom" he stuttered at me and then ran out of the room. This woke the others, and we went about rolling up duvets and collecting our stuff together.

"Want to go and get some breakfast from that cute coffee shop Rei?" Nagisa asked, curling his hand around his boyfriends'.

"Is this our first official date?" Was the reply, which received a fit of happy giggles from Nagisa, who then dragged the blue haired teen out of the house, shouting goodbye to everyone as they went.

"Well, I guess they really couldn't wait" Makoto laughed as Haru entered the room. "What did I miss?"

"Rei and Nagisa being adorably cute" Gou said, fully dressed and ready, apparently having witnessed the whole scene from the hallway. Seriously, those boys should get a room or something, I can't stand to be around them, considering my object of affection was standing just out of reach, refusing to look me in the eye, or even in my general direction.

"Come on Makoto let's go, I want to swim" muttered Haru, who walked straight past me and toward the door, pulling Makoto as he went.

"I could come with y..." But I was cut off by the slamming of the door, aware that he left without a goodbye. As I looked around, I realised that I was the only one left with my sister and Mikoshiba.

After a while, I thought I may as well leave them to the rest of their evening.

"Don't stay out late" I winked in her direction after, which earned a salute and an "aye aye captain" along with giggles, and a friendly wave from Mikoshiba as I wished him luck for the future, wherever he was going, I wasn't paying attention. After one look to make sure they were both still smiling, I made my exit.

It was cooler outside which helped me think. My mind should be focused on my swimming right now; since my relay with my old team, I have been able to overcome the barrier I hit in Australia, and I am in desperate need to train if I plan to become an Olympic swimmer in the near future. But my mind cannot seen to move on from the beautiful boy I fell in love with. I was torn between walking straight to his house to demand answers, and doing the sensible thing which was leaving the matter until he approached me with it.

After hours of contemplating this, I checked my watch, it was 3:30AM, so I decided to wander towards the direction of home.

And that was how I ended up on Haruka's doorstep moments later...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – so I said I would update Sunday, but I got too carried away with this and finished it early ^^ I loved writing this chapter, and I will hopefully finish the next chapter by Sunday, maybe Monday. Enjoy :) Dani**

After 5 minutes of ringing the doorbell, I decided to admit he wasn't in. I leant against the door to realise it was open. Well if he didn't want me to go in, he would've locked it, wouldn't he? So… being me I went in. It was just as I expected. A plain minimal furnished house that summed up Haru perfectly, the main feature being the shrine to his grandmother. In the corner was our trophy on display from our old relay team, with a picture of us all along with it. The thing that caught my attention the most though, was the second photo on display there. It was just Haru and me. I don't even remember it being taken. It was about as old as the other photo, in a worn frame, and we were still both young; we were both smiling. Haru was actually smiling… my heart started beating faster as I stared at the rare sight of Haru's smile. Why did he make me feel like this? What gave him the right to make butterflies flutter in my chest?

_Damnit Haruka where are you?!_ I suppose I should try the swimming pool. It's a ten minute walk, but if I left my bags here, I could run it in about three. And it gave me an excuse to return to his house again at some point.

The gates to the outdoor pool were locked, but my water-loving freak would do anything to get to a pool so it was obvious that he would easily break into a pool in the early hours of the morning.

I saw a figure in the pool with raven hair, looking beautiful in the early sunrise. Why do you have to be so perfect Haru? Why did you have to steal my heart?

"Haru" he visibly froze, not thinking that I would actually have the guts to seek him out.

He swam to the edge and made his way to the changing rooms. No way was he escaping this, I wanted… no, _needed_… answers. I ran over to him, pushing him up against the chain-link fence behind. I was suddenly aware of how close we were. I could feel his breath on my lips, feel his chest rise and fall as his breathing sped up. I looked down into his glittering ocean eyes, blue meeting red. What do I even say now?!

"What do you feel for me Haru?" well… straight to the point I suppose.

He put his hands on my arms, pushing me slightly away to look me in the eyes better "swim with me."

"What? Here and now? But I have nothing to wear, not all of us wear swimming gear everywhere" I managed, knowing full well my eyes gave away that I did in fact want to be in a pool with him right now.

"I won't judge if you swim in just your boxers" he joked, whilst slipping out of my now weaker hold on him and diving perfectly into the pool. I pulled my jumper over my head and removed my trousers, following him in wearing just my underwear; but hey, it's not like it's the first time I've done it. Haru automatically turned it into a race, having the advantage of actual swimming gear and goggles along with a head start, so it was obvious that he would win. But swimming with him again is something I've been wishing for since our relay, so I wasn't about to stop. I followed the trail of bubbles from Haru's feet as my dolphin sped up, loving the feeling of being so free in the water… wait? Did I just quote him? Did I just say I was free? Oh god, I'm so in too deep. Loving Haru has become part of me; _Damnit brain, I DO NOT love him!_

My hand went to hit the wall but was blocked. Instead I made contact with a person's chest; standing up I realised I had my hand over Haru's heart and he was just as close to me as we had been ten minutes ago when I was asking him…. I had completely forgotten what I was here for.

Oh yeah. "Haru, are we friends?"

Haru's composure snapped. "Friends? Are we friends? Did you just ask that? Nagisa is my friend. Rei is my friend. Do you really think you're on the same level as them? We were best friends when we were children, we were together every second of every day. Then you moved a thousand miles away and destroyed me Rin! I cried for weeks, months, with no word from you! Then you turn up here, demanding a race and breaking my heart all over again! _I quit swimming because of you!" _tears were streaming down his cheeks now "when you came back for good, I thought I might have a chance to be close to you again, but instead you cast me out after beating me in the competition. You said you'll never swim with me again… are you trying to hurt me Rin? Is this some kind of joke to you, trying to break my heart _over and over again _to see if I'd ever give up?!"

I was in shock. He was fully crying now, jagged breaths escaping his lungs. I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do? I took his hand from my chest and moved it to his side, and wrapped my arms around him. His hair was starting to dry and was soft against my cheek, and I could still make out the sweet smell of Haru beneath the chlorine. He wrapped his arms round my waist, his tears damp on my shoulder. "I just want you to love me…" he whispered into my shoulder, snuggling further into my neck.

"Since we were kids, you've always ben special to me…" it was finally time to admit it. "I do love you. I always have…. I love you Haruka Nanase, and I always will." I hugged him closer "I thought you didn't care for me so I tried to hide my feelings, Hell I even moved to Australia to try to forget. But it was always you. Every time I saw someone in the pool after hours, I would run over, to realise it wasn't you, I would think I saw your face in a crowd and the butterflies would return to my heart. But it wasn't you; and it broke me again, every single time."

He looked up at me then, the shock clear in his eyes, but mixed with something else… Love? I had no idea how I looked, my cheeks felt like they were burning, and I felt close to tears. Haru's hands moved from my back where they were still placed and snaked up into my hair, pulling me towards him. I leant down…

And our lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

It was only a light kiss, but it felt like the most important seconds of my life, and I never wanted to let go. Haru melted into me, as if it were where he belonged, his hands moving down to loop round my neck and draw circles on my back. I could feel him smile against my lips, pulling away first and put his forehead against mine, our noses just brushing.

"How come you never told me?" he breathed.

"I was scared I guess, but hey you didn't exactly make it obvious what _you_ were thinking, so it's not just my fault!"

He pushed himself up to sit on the edge so we could be the same height "I love you Rin."

"I love you too Haru." He leaned in for another kiss, this one deeper, showing all of the love he had been holding in for all these years, and I responded with the same intensity. After a few minutes I broke the kiss for air, and to try to restart my heart that had seemed to have given up at some point.

He kicked his feet and splashed me with water, getting it in my eyes making my vision go momentarily blurry. "Oh you're _so_ gonna pay for that!" I grabbed him round the waist and pulled him into the pool with a satisfying splash. An all-out water fight had started, Haru was giggling and smiling, while I laughed and splashed more water his way. We quickly tired, and Haru collapsed in my arms, still laughing and I was still giddy from the water fight, so we ended up leaning against the wall, the water almost up to our shoulders.

"Haru… what do we do now?"

"Well I want to sleep." He replied, getting out of the pool and walking over to the changing rooms. I just floated there in shock, not sure why he just walked away after what just happened and not seeming to be affected by it in _any way_. The expression on my face must have been a dumbfounded one, because he turned around and added after seeing me "that was an invitation by the way." His eyes were sparkling in a way I'd never seen before, and it made him seem even more beautiful if that were ever possible.

I pulled myself out of the pool, throwing my clothes on straight away, my underwear was wet anyway, and I could get changed at Haru's because my bag was still there. This was working more perfectly than I planned!

Haru came back fully clothed which was a little disappointing, but at least I could think straight now. He came to my side and stood close, looking slightly awkward. "Is it ok to um….." he muttered whilst taking my hand. Yes. This was ok. Damn it, this was more than ok. I squeezed his hand with a smile and headed in the direction of his house, swinging our hands playfully which earned me a grin and a nudge in the ribs.

We stepped through his front door, still unlocked, and I realised I didn't actually know what to do now. I had my duvet and pyjamas already here just in case I was shown to the sofa alone. Instead, Haru headed straight to the kitchen and grabbed an apron. "Mackerel?" god this kid had something wrong with him; but I was hungry and he was offering to make me dinner, so I agreed. "Oh, pull my duvet and pillows to the lounge and push the furniture back. I've got to get use out of your muscles somehow." _Hah! Haru flirting. Beautiful! _Well I suppose that cleared up sleeping arrangements, we'll both sleep in the lounge. I ran up to Haru's room which was basically what you would expect of a clean freak, and pulled everything downstairs and set up the lounge with my stuff as well, just in time for Haru to come back. I quickly sent Gou a text to say I wouldn't be home anytime soon, but she was probably either asleep or headed to Mikoshiba's at this time of the morning. We ate food and I offered to wash up while he got changed. I finished quickly and got dressed myself, knowing he would definitely have a bath first.

When he returned, we both got under the covers, the space between us awkwardly large; so I made the first move and shuffled slightly nearer. Haru looked perfect snuggled in duvets and pillows, it made me want to run my fingers across his cheek just to see him blush beautifully.

"You know, we could probably double-date with Nagisa and Rei now" I joked. "You sure you're ready to tell everyone yet?" was the reply I got. "Haru, I would happily tell the whole world I loved you. I would shout it from the rooftops, tell every passing person, that my heart belongs to the most beautiful person on earth." _There was his cute blush coming out to play_. He shuffled slightly closer, just enough to duck his head under my chin, smiling against my neck. "Goodnight Rin-Rin…. I love you" In any other situation I would complain at the use of my nickname, but I was too tired to complain and Haru was snuggling closer to my chest, sleep already evident on his face. "Goodnight Haru" I placed a kiss on his hair, smelling chlorine and Haru. And so I slept with my raven haired boy in my arms, knowing I will never forget this night.

I had a feeling it was going to be a beautiful morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Wooo! It's Sunday! So here's your weekly dose of HaruRin, Enjoy ) -Dani**

The days went by quickly after that. Haru and I saw each other every day after school or swim practice, and it felt like I was in heaven. I kept some of my clothes round his now so if we felt sleepy, we could just go to sleep snuggled in each other's arms, and I would walk him to school in the morning. We still hadn't told anyone, but we hadn't even had _the talk _of what we were to each other yet. Was he my boyfriend now? Or was I rushing it? I didn't know what think, but I was scared as hell to ask, so I kept it in until maybe he asked me. Haruka Nanase, the perfect boy with ocean eyes, my boyfriend, it was too good to be true. Maybe I should bring it up? But he might reject me, and I don't think I can face that… I love him too much.

"What're you thinking about?" Haru whispered close to my ear, bringing me out of my own little world. He had finished having his after-school-bath and was now sat next to me on his bed in just sweatpants and a towel over his shoulders. He was still wet and water ran down his cheek from his hair. I absently wiped it away with my thumb, not realising my hand lingered a little too long.

"Nothing much, swimming mostly" I lied "I mean, this summer is my last chance to reach my dream, so I'm gonna start putting in some extra hours to build up to it."

"I could help? I mean… I can't exactly _help_ but I could come with you? Keep you company… maybe?" he blushed, looking to the side.

"I'd like that." _In fact, I'd like that a lot._

"Really?! Um ok... so you want to go to the beach to practice? We can swim in the sea, its warm today anyway so we may as well make the most of it…" Now _that_'s a long sentence for Haruka, but he seemed to have this habit of surprising me sometimes, and I sure as hell wasn't going to pass on the opportunity to spend the rest of the afternoon with Haru in the sea, so of course I accepted. He seemed thrilled, grinning like a five year old that had been given his pick in a sweet shop. The fact I could make him so happy with something so simple made me smile and blush, so I got up to grab my swim bag before he noticed. I grabbed an extra towel for Haru because he seemed to have an awful habit of always forgetting his. Or maybe he just always wanted to share mine?

So we walked to the beach, hand in hand. Haru picked up a backpack from the kitchen before we left, and I was a tad curious as to what was in it; and I had my bag of swimming gear and an extra towel for Haru. Haru started swinging his hand in mine, which made me smile at him. In the end, it turned into a race to the beach, which was unavoidable, considering it was me and Haru… I won naturally, but I had to change before going swimming whereas he was an expert at stripping as he ran, so I let him run past me across the empty beach then watched him dive beautifully into the sea. I folded his clothes along with mine and put them with our bags. We were the only ones here so they were safe just left in the middle of the beach. I spotted Haru gliding through the water and I felt my heart speed up as I ran after him and dived in.

I sneaked up behind him and grabbed him round the waist, spinning him round and round in the water while he splashed and laughed "Stop it Rin-Rin! I'm dizzy! Rinnn! Nooo!" which made us both laugh even more. I turned him round in my arms so we were facing each other, my arms still firmly round his waist, his fingers spread across my chest. His eyes were the colour of the ocean around us, but unlike the ocean, they shined with happiness; Haru's true emotions were always shown in his eyes. He may only smile rarely, well… his smiles had become more frequent lately… but anyway, even if he didn't smile, you could see in his eyes that he was happy, and it brought butterflies to my heart that it was me that made him feel that way. I kissed his hair and noticed him close his eyes. "So shall we swim?" I said with a mischievous smile. "You really do have awful timings don't you?" he said, but reluctantly let me go. I followed his dive into the water, and chased my dolphin through the bubbles and glittering sand. By the time we got out of the sea, the sun was starting to set. We dried ourselves off, got changed and sat on our towels on the beach. I saw Haru shivering, so I put my school jacket round his shoulders and shuffled to put my arm round him.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" he said as he jumped up and grabbed the mysterious backpack. He'd apparently planned for this because it contained two flasks of tea, wood and matches, and marshmallows. He offered me a flask of tea and started lighting a little fire.

"I've been trying to plan this for a while, and I thought that I would finally get up the courage and do it today." He sat back next to me, snuggling into my side. I opened the marshmallows and put one each on the two skewers. We snuggled in and roasted marshmallows in the final light of the setting sun, and our mini camp fire. If this was Haru's attempt at a date, it was going perfectly. We raced, we swam, and now we had marshmallows and a romantic fire. My heart filled with so much love for my dolphin, and the butterflies must be on overtime. "I love you Haru." _God, I love you so much… so much it's impossible to even try to show you. _

"I love you too. Well, I thought that maybe…" he took a deep breath "well maybe… Rin, do you want to be my boyfriend? Y-you don't have to if you don't want to… I'm n-not forcing you into it if you don't feel the same way… I j-just want to be with you all the time and I love you so much and…" I put my finger to his lips, and soon pressed my own to his. His lips were soft, and slightly salty from the seawater, but I didn't care. Because it was Haru. _It was Haru. My Haru. _"My Haru" I breathed between kissed "of course I will. I love you, you idiot" and we both smiled at the same time, breaking the kiss to look into each other's eyes. Haru jumped over one of my knees and turned around, so he could lie back on my chest between my legs, and I wrapped my arms around him, my hands going inside my too-big jacket he was wearing. But it only made him look cuter. Snuggled into me with my jacket on, the flames of the fire reflecting in his eyes. I put my cheek against his and we finished off the marshmallows and tea before finally admitting that we had to move, the moon was shining bright silver above us and the stars were dancing off the surface of the sea. This was another beautiful moment in my life. It was funny that every moment of happiness in my life was centred around my raven-haired Haru. _ My boyfriend Haru._ We packed up our towels, the fire now burnt out, and walked back to Haru's… hand in hand in the moonlight.

"You know… Nagisa is going to nag us for a double-date as soon as we tell them." I joked.

"As long as there's water I don't mind." I should've expected that.

"I'll make sure there is. Anything for my _boyfriend_" I replied, squeezing his hand and flashing him a toothy grin. That made him blush, it really doesn't take much to embarrass him, poor Haru.

"I love you Rin… And I think I always will." That caught me by surprise. I stopped on Haru's porch under the light, and put my finger under his chin to meet his eyes to mine. "As will I Haru. Always. So it looks like you'll be stuck with me forever." We kissed in the dim light before he smiled against my lips "forever sounds good to me." And with that we went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey its Sunday again so here's the new chapter! Its extra specially got Nagisa/Rei in it this week so extra fangirling times! Enjoy :) Dani**

I put the phone down on my sister after a whole hour of excessive giggling and screaming when I told her about me and Haru. I'm not even sure she formed a single coherent sentence in that whole conversation apart from her "ooooohhhhhh that's soooooo cuuute!" every twenty seconds, before more giggles and screeches. Seriously, there was something wrong with her. Makoto and Mikoshiba had been told, but they didn't really react in any way apart from the usual "that's cool, man" phrases that were passed between teenage boys in this situation. So I went upstairs to Haru's bedroom to see if I could steal a kiss and a cuddle before heading out to meet Nagisa for the day.

Haru was spread out on his bed face down, looking like some starfish on the beach that just couldn't be bothered anymore. But hell, he was still beautiful. Like how does he even manage that?

**"**RinRin, what time is it?" Haru mumbled into the duvet. "11:30, so we have about fifteen minutes until we should leave." which was _plenty _of time to snuggle before heading out.

"Urgh, but I'm not even ready yet" came the muffled reply. I walked to the bed and pushed him over a bit so there was space for me next to him; he rolled over to look me in the eyes. A smile played on the corners of his lips, and he leant in to kiss me. But all I felt was a sudden pillow in my face and heard Haru laughing in the distance shouting "pillow fight!" Oh, he's so gonna die for that. I grabbed the pillow from my face and threw it in the direction I heard giggles from, but instead it hit the wall and bounced off. A pillow hit the back of my head, and as I spun round, I caught it and got Haru in the stomach. He ended up falling backwards on the floor laughing, and then picked it up and started chasing me. This wasn't what I had in mind with our last fifteen minutes together, but to hear Haru laughing like this was definitely worth it. I ran full speed to the lounge where I knew I would find a pile of couch cushions, and a hiding place, ready for when he ran down the stairs. I crouched behind the sofa, after stealing all the cushions, ready to jump. He came running down the stairs and I launched into attack. But he had obviously thought this through because he had a pile of all the pillows from his room and the spare one, so my attack just turned into flying pillows everywhere and Haru diving on me, pinning me to the floor as the pillows fell. "I love you" he whispered in my ear, grinning like a Cheshire Cat before quickly kissing me.

And that's where Nagisa and Rei walked in. To Haru on top of me, with pillows scattered everywhere, both of us red and laughing. To say they were shocked may be an understatement. Rei had his mouth hanging open, and quickly shut it when he realised I was staring at him. Nagisa was reacting exactly how my sister did earlier, giggling and clapping his hands, bouncing up and down. He even said the same "ooooohhhhhh that's soooooo cuuute!" in _exactly the same voice! _

"What did you expect Nagisa? I did tell you, and you were the one who even _suggested_ a double date." I replied, somewhat muffled as Haru was still pinning me to the floor.

"I know, I know, but I just didn't imagine you two would be so adorable! Oh and you were half an hour late so we thought we'd come and get you."

I checked my watch and _what the hell? 12:30 already?_ Wow we really were late.

"Sorry" Haru muttered. "So shall we go?"

"Good idea" Rei said, putting his arm round his boyfriend's shoulders and leading him to the door. Haru clambered off me and offered me his hand to help me up. As I reached his height, he brushed his lips against mine, giggled, and walked towards the door, still with our hands together.

The four of us walked down the road, headed for the indoor water park. I suggested this place because it involved water for Haru, but made a change from the usual swimming pool where Haru and I usually ended up racing every day. So here we were, at the water park with our swimming gear, ready for a day of fun. Haru, my excellent speed-stripper was already in the water as soon as I paid for us to go in, leaving his clothes yet again in a pile on the floor. I spotted raven hair underwater at the far end of the huge pool.

"Rei Rei come on! I want to go on the huge slides!" the bubbly blonde giggled, pulling his boyfriend after him by the arm as soon as they were changed. I put our stuff in the locker and attached the key strap to my ankle, before then diving in the pool to catch up with my dolphin.

I caught up soon enough, and we ended swimming side by side. Because it was a Sunday and raining, there were very few people here which was good because it made swimming lengths easy with no obstacles. Glancing over to my side, I could see Nagisa sitting on Rei's knee going down the biggest waterslide here. He could really be a child sometimes, but I think that was what Rei found so cute about him. My hand hit the wall at the same time as Haru's; he stopped swimming and stood up, facing me as if to ask me something.

"Can we do that too?" he said, averting his gaze, and blushing slightly. So Haru _did _have a childish side. This was adorable!

"Anything for you, my Haru" I grinned, while sweeping him up in my arms and out of the water. We were in the shallow end so it wasn't difficult to climb out while holding him too, he wrapped his arms around my neck to snuggle closer into my chest. I carried him like this all the way to the stairs and then put him down, although not before lightly kissing his hair.

"You didn't have to do that, I'm not five." He muttered, but the faint pink in his cheeks, and his failed attempt at hiding a slight smile was a dead giveaway that he enjoyed every moment.

I followed him up the stairs. As we got to the top, I wrapped my arms round his waist from behind. He sat down, and I shuffled in behind him, with my legs either side of his hips. "Ready?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded, so I pushed off with my hands and then went back to holding his waist. We sped round all of the corners with Haru giggling all the way down. Seeing him like this made me laugh so much, but I loved him, and knowing this beautiful perfect Haru in front of me loved me too added butterflied to my heart, along with the ones that were already there from the speed of the slide.

We hit the pool at the end with an almighty splash which forced me to let go of Haru. We both broke the surface, gasping for air then swimming to the side together. After some more time just floating round the pool, we decided to go looking around for Nagisa and Rei, but we noticed them kissing under the water fountain at the far end of the pool, which was no surprise really, I expected them to ditch us anyway. We'd meet later for food, so I may as well enjoy my time alone with Haru.

I searched around for something for us to do, then I pointed towards the empty Jacuzzi, asking if Haru wanted to join me. And we ended sitting in the hot bubbling water with my arm round his shoulders, and his round my waist, talking about anything and everything as the hours danced by.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I'm soooooooo sorry this was a day late, but I got my Uni coursework through and I've been busy aaaall week. But I ****_will_**** be on time next week, extra promise. But next chapter is finally here, so enjoy :) -Dani**

Rei and Nagisa finally joined us, acting as though they hadn't been secretly in the corner for about two hours. By this time I was ready to go home, but Nagisa was hungry. So we got out of the Jacuzzi and headed for the exit. Well, I say headed...Nagisa and Rei headed to the exit whilst I had the wonderful job of trying to pull Haru away from water. This did not end well. So... After eight more lengths of the pool and the promise of Mackerel, he finally dragged his feet out of the pool and to the changing rooms. I gave them the locker key and got my things, to go and get changed. "RinRin I forgot my towel!" _Great Haru, just great. _I changed in record time, then threw my red fluffy towel over the top of the changing room Haru was in. "Thank you Ri-pfft" I heard as the towel probably hit him in the face. _Nice aim!_ I found a bench and waited for everyone else. We decided on Sushi for lunch, as Mackerel was the only thing that was able to get Haru to leave the pool. We found a round table for four in the corner, I was sat between Haru and Rei, and ordered. The food was nice, Nagisa had four desserts and Rei scolded him affectionately, while Haru dug into a dangerously high mountain of mackerel with a determined, obsessive gleam in his eye. It was enough to make me giggle, the way his tongue hung out slightly like a little puppy. The wings fluttered in my heart.

I paid the bill for Haru and I and we said goodbye to Rei and Nagisa outside, all going our own ways as the afternoon turned to evening. Haru's arm sneaked round my waist as we walked, so I draped my arm over his shoulders, smiling. "I really did have fun today. Thank you Rin." Haru mumbled, snuggling in to my side. "So did I Haru. I love you." "I love you too." Damn, this kid was too cute. We reached his front door, I gave him a hug, then went to leave. As I turned, I felt gentle thin fingers curling round my wrist. "Wait." "Yes Haru?" "Y-you could stay here tonight... If you want?" I stood there, looking like an idiot, before what he said registered and I was able to form a comprehendible answer. "Um... Yeah ok I suppose, if it's ok with you?" _Smooth_. "Of course, come in." I took my shoes off and left my bag in the hall, then went to sit on the floor at the table in the main room. Haru carried a tray of tea and homemade cookies in and put them down in front of me. "Your favorite. I got the recipe off Rei, but decided that maybe I should half the sugar. I know you don't like sweet food." Awww bless him, my dolphin could be so adorable sometimes that he could put cute fluffy baby animals to shame.

"Hey Haru, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sounds good, although I must warn you most of my movies are about water." I flicked through some films I had never heard of, a thousand ocean documentaries, then landed on Spirited Away, which was one of the few I knew and liked. So we settled for that. I threw myself down on the sofa while Haru put the DVD in and then leant into his shoulder when he sat down beside me. A while in to the film, I looked over at Haru to see if he was enjoying it, just to see him mouthing the words as the characters on screen said them. And totally unlike me, I giggled. "What?" He looked down to me. "Oh nothing, you can just be so cute sometimes, quoting kids films and stuff" I grinned as Haru slowly blushed. He sank down and snuggled into my side with a muffled "leave me alone" so I put my arms around him and pulled him closer. We watched the rest of the film like that, finishing off the biscuits and tea too.

I didn't have a change of clothes this time, so I ended up having to ask Haru for a pair of pajamas. While he ran upstairs, I cleared the table and washed the pots_. _Haru came running back down the stairs with some clothes and tossed them in my direction, which I expertly caught. _Not._ "So I'm gonna take a bath. Meet you upstairs?" Damn that kid and his obsession with baths; but I agreed anyway, so he ran off again smiling. I picked up the clothes and made my way after him slowly, hearing splashes from the bathroom as I walked by. I looked at what I was given to wear; as I unfolded them, I noticed the blue material had patterns on._ DOLPHINS. SERIOUSLY?Haru had dolphin pajamas! _Maybe I should leave the top and just wear the black trousers that went with it. Oh wow, my dolphin actually _was _a dolphin! Bless him. I put the shirt back into the top drawer and shuffled under the covers of what had become my side of the bed. Haru walked in wearing red pajama shorts and claimed his place in bed with his head on my chest. His hair was still wet and it dripped over my stomach, but I didn't mind. "Awwww, you're not wearing the shirt RinRin? Oh well, I like you more like this anyway" a sleepy Haru mumbled.

"Nah, I think dolphins will always suit you more."

"I'll have to buy you some shark ones next time we go shopping then, or maybe butterfly ones, as that is your best stroke? Anyway, goodnight my Shark" Haru giggled.

"Goodnight my Haru." If every day for the rest of my life was like this one, every second would be perfect. I brushed a light kiss to a sleeping Haru's hair.

"Forever and ever." And the world faded to dreams filled with blue eyes and raven hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- So sorry to tell you all, but this is the last chapter. It's kind of an epilogue to the story told from Haru's point of view. I've loved writing this fic and I love you all for reading it, and the reviews had me grinning like a kid at Christmas ;) hope you've enjoyed basically 9 chapters of pure HaruRin fluff ^^ bye guys, much loves, Enjoy the ending -Dani**

I woke up to the sound of his light breathing. My Rin. His burgundy hair falling in my eyes as he hugged me from behind in his sleep. His arms were warm around me, and his hair was messed up from sleep, making him look five years younger, but ten times cuter. My life has been a blur of highs and lows since he got home from Australia. He had built walls that I had to break through brick by brick; but it was all worth it to know that the boy I liked in my childhood, the man I loved now, had loved me all along too. He was my Rin, my only love, and he will always have a special shark shaped space in my heart. I know I'm not good with words out loud, and I am the worst at showing emotions, but I know Rin understands, and he never pushes me about it, which I'm grateful for. Because I just don't know how to act. I've never felt this way before, so happy and loved, I feel as if my heart could burst. But it would sound funny if I said it out loud, and Rin would tease me for sure.

"Mrgh… Haru…." I felt him move against my back, I turned round in his arms to him, his face still peaceful as he slept. I brushed my nose against his as a reply, and his hair tickled my nose as I caught the familiar scent of him that I loved.

"… the oceans too cold… that's a jellyfish Haru…. No… you can't eat it…" What? How stupid did dream-him think I was? But still, I liked this side of him, the side that he doesn't show to anyone else, the side where he lets his guard down and can truly be himself, not trying to be strong or brave for anyone else. I kissed his nose, making him stir.

"Good morning sleepyhead." The reply I got was a tighter hug and him snuggling further into my chest. I nuzzled his hair before kissing him again, which seemed to finally wake him up. Sleepy crimson eyes looked up at me, followed shortly by a sleepy smile. "Did I eat the jellyfish in the end?" I grinned, impersonating my shark. His eyes turned quickly from lazy to confused to startled. "What?! I mean… how did you… what?!" Oh how I loved to torment him sometimes, just for this reaction. It wasn't that I didn't love him, it was just that he was so cute when he got flustered, and then even more so when he tried to hide it.

"Did you not know that you sleep talk?" he looked to the side "Damn you Haru. And yes I do, Gou is always teasing me about it… It's embarrassing"

"Ever spill any secrets?" Now this I know he did because Gou already knew my name and my association with Rin before we met… and I later tortured out of her how she knew, and then _exactly_ what he said in his sleep about me. But this I will use against him another day. "Nothing? What secrets would I have to spill anyway? I'm an open book!" _like hell you are. I chased after you for my whole life, not knowing how you were feeling. _But that was the fun of it I suppose. If I did know, we would have been young and careless and a thousand miles and oceans apart. I'm glad it worked out this way in the end. That he came back from Australia, maybe being a different Rin, but still a Rin I could so easily love, a Rin I could fix and teach how to live and hope again. And then I found my old Rin underneath. My Rin… damn why am I so romantic now? I think he's rubbing off on to me! Oh god. Why?

"Rin, C'mon it's Monday. I woke you up extra early so you have time to get back to your dorm and change. Unless you want to wear my clothes for school instead of uniform?" His face of horror replied for him "I thought not."

"Five more minutes pleeeease? I'm not going to see you all week now and I'm gonna miss you. Pleaseeeee?" The big eyes. It's _always_ the big eyes. I glanced at the clock: 6:05. We had ten minutes before we really _needed _to get up so I suppose one more hug wouldn't hurt. I lay back down next to him, and I could see the huge grin plastered on his face. I kissed his lips while he was still smiling; he laced his hands through my hair and kissed me back. It was only a light kiss, but it was a kiss that promised more in the future, a kiss that promised a forever. And my heart melted for him. "I love you RinRin" I breathed between butterfly kisses "I love you too." "But we really do need to get up now. I'll go make breakfast, you try on anything you can find to see if it fits you, you're only a bit bigger than me so shouldn't be _too_ hard." He pouted his lips into a childish annoyed face that just made him look cuter than ever. I could have stayed there to tease him about it, but we _really _did need to get going. I fried some mackerel and put four slices of bread in the toaster. Just as it popped up Rin walked in wearing my old jeans, a blue top and my swimming club jacket. My heart stopped; I had borrowed his jacket many times if I was cold walking home from joint practice, but I'd never seen him in mine. He was more muscular than me so it was close fitting, but it suited him. It was the perfect length and he had rolled the sleeves up so I could see the muscles on his forearms. He was beautiful. Perfect in every way. "Haru, are you ok? The toast has finished" I realised I was standing there with my mouth open staring at him. I came back to earth just in time to save the mackerel, and served up breakfast. We both ate quickly and I even skipped my morning bath. I hope Rin realises how important my morning baths are to me. He should take it as a compliment. I dressed and cleaned my teeth, putting my school books in my bag and tying my shoes up, then headed out the door.

After a short train ride, we finally reached his dorm. Souske had already left, apparently he liked early morning swim practice, and I really wasn't complaining for the few extra moments alone before leaving Rin for the whole week until joint practice came around again. He threw his things on his bed and went to return my jacket. I held his arm. "Keep it. I like the way it looks on you, I can easily get another one." His cheeks tinted slightly, but he looked me in the eyes, closing the distance between us. "Thank you Haru" he whispered as he moved his arms to wrap them around my shoulders, I melted into the embrace, circling my arms round his waist. His heartbeat was fluttering as I pressed my ear to his chest, almost as if a cage of delicate butterflies lived there. It sounded so soft, so vulnerable that it made me smile.

My shark, so hard on the outside, so fierce in the face of the world…

Had a fragile butterfly heart.

And it was mine…

…And mine was his.


End file.
